Entonces tú dirás
by Noblee
Summary: La situación no es nueva, pero el hecho de que sea Alfred quien espera tras la puerta, hace que todo cambie para Arthur. Dedicado a Middo.


Este one-shot tenía planeado subirlo en "Snapshots", sin embargo, como quiero dedicárselo a alguien, no sé, quiero que sea único. Así que, **Middo,** este one-shot, es para ti. Espero y te guste. Y a los demás, espero que les guste también.

* * *

><p><strong>Entonces… tú dirás<strong>

El momento que debería ser incómodo se olvida cuando la intensidad de sus miradas se conecta y sonrisas discretas y avergonzadas florecen en sus labios. Alfred ha perdido la cuenta de sus latidos, pero su corazón lleva un buen rato acelerado, bombeando cruelmente más sangre a sus mejillas que a sus piernas. Afuera, la vida nunca se detuvo, pero el tiempo en esa habitación que comparte en esos momentos con Arthur parece irreal, que si sus dedos pudieran cogerlo, pasaría entre ellos. Quiere decir algo, algo tan trivial que rompa la atmósfera romántica que se ha cernido sobre ellos y que les impide pensar con claridad, obligándoles a sólo mantenerse las miradas. Sus labios cosquillean y un sudor frío se extiende por las palmas de sus manos.

—Entonces… —Arthur rompe el silencio fijando su mirada en el suelo con clara sensación de vergüenza. Alfred traga en seco y aparta su mirada hacia la puerta que tiene a un lado.

—Entonces… —repite Alfred de manera inconsciente. Su lengua parece trabarse. Arthur levanta el rostro y soba su cuello tratando de mantener sus manos ocupadas para que estas no le traicionen y recorran lentamente el cuerpo del hombre que frente a él se encuentra sumido bajo la luz de un intenso sonrojo.

—Adiós —dice Arthur. Alfred asiente y le deja marchar. Fuera de la casa en la que ha pasado la noche, Arthur se permite suspirar derrotado y recobrar el sentido común. Ese sentido que le induce a la lógica y al mundo real. Un mundo donde el dormir con Alfred es tan improbable, que sólo puede ser producto de un sueño. Con un cigarro en los labios, y una sonrisa irónica en ellos, Arthur admite que si fuera por él, seguiría durmiendo.

Cuando los pasos de Arthur se van alejando y dejan de producir eco, Alfred abre la puerta y camina unos minutos hasta llegar a la cafetería donde compra un expreso y deja su mente vagar por largos senderos imaginarios, donde a cada paso que da, una imagen de Arthur sofocado y gimiendo de placer aparecen. Esconde su rostro tras sus manos, consciente de que poco le falta para perder la cordura. Cuando sus pasos le dirigen nuevamente a su hogar, toma asiento en el sillón de la sala y con un movimiento mecánico toma el celular. La pantalla apagada le devuelve su reflejo por varios minutos. Y como no se atreve a estropear ese algo que se ha formado entre Arthur y él, vuelve a dejar el celular en la mesita y con un suspiro se regresa a la cama.

* * *

><p>Mientras sus labios se concentran en saborear la esencia de ese té que desde su infancia le promueve buenos recuerdos, el celular vibra. Arthur, extrañado por la hora a la que ha llegado el mensaje, se sorprende gratamente al leer el nombre de Alfred en la pantalla. Han pasado tres semanas desde que durmió rodeado de posters de superhéroes y tanta es la inestabilidad emocional que han desencadenado aquellas simples líneas, que sus manos tiemblan cuando teclea la respuesta.<p>

_El viernes está bien._

* * *

><p>Cuando a los minutos de enviar el mensaje recibe una respuesta amable, la tensión que apresaba a Alfred parece desaparecer tan rápidamente como llegó. Su corazón latió agitado cuando al momento de despertarse, su mente se vio dominada por la idea irracional de hablar con Arthur. Y ahora, al leer la respuesta del chico, su corazón vuelve a agitarse por la emoción de saber que una aventura nueva le espera. Un chillido de alegría sale de sus labios y teclea lo más rápido que puede una respuesta.<p>

_Nos vemos a las 9._

* * *

><p>Las horas pasan, afuera llovizna y un perro ladra contento rodeado por un grupo pequeño de niños. Arthur pasa a un lado de ellos, y cuando nuevamente está frente a aquella puerta de color café con el número 407, un tiritar de excitación le recorre por completo. La situación no es nueva, pero Arthur sabe que es el simple hecho de que sea Alfred quien lo espera tras esa puerta lo que cambia todo. Cuando sus nudillos tocan suavemente la puerta, los pasos acelerados y el sonido del cristal rompiéndose le dan la bienvenida con un agitado Alfred que abre la puerta descalzo y despeinado.<p>

—Se me ha caído un vaso —explica rápidamente haciéndose a un lado para dejar que Arthur pase. El hecho de que ahora el pasillo, que tres semanas atrás estaba lleno de pares de zapatos y unas cuantas prendas de vestir, esté parcialmente limpio, ablanda un poco más el corazón de Arthur que no puede evitar sentirse halagado al saber que el chico que ahora le mira expectante ha limpiado –o al menos lo ha intentado– por la simple razón de que habían quedado en cenar allí.

—Descuida —le quita importancia con un gesto de mano y agrega con una sonrisa burlona: —mientras no se haya arruinado la cena.

Alfred suelta una carcajada y Arthur se le une. Por unos breves segundos sólo sus risas se oyen opacando el obtuso comentario de las noticias. Cuando se han calmado, Alfred le dice con orgullo que la cena ha sido hecha enteramente por él, y que cuando ha llegado estaba metiendo el postre al congelador. Toman asiento en el sillón de dos plazas que queda frente a la televisión, aparato que Alfred apaga. Inician una conversación trivial, siempre ha sido así entre ellos. Ir directamente al grano es placentero, pero le quita la diversión al toqueteo indecente que se dan durante la plática animados por los sorbos que le dan a sus copas de vino. La primera copa se acaba, y Alfred sirve la cena. Comen en la cocina, y Arthur lo agradece enteramente. De seguir en la comodidad del sillón, la cena sólo se hubiera enfriado. La cena, por la cual Alfred está tan orgulloso, está deliciosa.

—Lo sé, Arthur. No me envidies —comenta Alfred con una sonrisa leve y Arthur sólo le muestra el dedo medio.

—Jódete.

Cuando vuelven a la sala, sus manos están ocupadas en disfrutar el postre. Alfred se sigue pavoneando y Arthur se irrita falsamente lanzándole comentarios mordaces. Sin embargo, lo que sucede a continuación le deja un sabor en los labios aún más dulce que el que le ha dejado el postre. Tarda un poco en reaccionar, pero sus manos se mueven rápido para enredarse en aquel cabello rubio y despeinarlo. Las manos de Alfred se posan en sus caderas, y el toque se siente tan caliente que Arthur teme derretirse. Sus labios, rojos e hinchados, se separan lentamente brindando una sensación tortuosa y Alfred los vuelve a unir con más furor y energía. Arthur gime cuando un mordisco en su labio inferior le manda un choque de placer y Alfred gruñe satisfecho.

Las manos de Alfred empiezan a hacerse un camino en su abdomen y Arthur espabila un poco. Lo aparta de él y le obliga a acostarse en el sillón, mientras él desciende por el cuello de Alfred dándole besos y leves mordiscos. La voz de Alfred se quiebra cuando siente que su miembro es tocado por sobre el pantalón.

—No dejaré pasar tanto tiempo para la otra —dice Alfred de manera entrecortada.

Arthur detiene momentáneamente sus caricias y sonríe victorioso.

—Más te vale que no —le susurra y sus labios se encuentran nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Cuando Arthur despierta y nota que de nuevo está rodeado por los posters de superhéroes, niega suavemente con una sonrisa. Alfred, quien está empezando a despertar también, le rodea la cintura con un brazo, como si tratara de impedir que se fuera, para obtener un poco de calor.<p>

—Buenos días —saluda Arthur y Alfred responde algo que parece ser el equivalente a un _buenos_—. Quisiera decir que he preparado el desayuno, pero ambos sabemos que eso es una mala idea —agrega dejándose mimar un rato por los besos que Alfred le está dando en su hombro.

—Dios, gracias. No quiero morir envenenado —contesta entre risas. Y Arthur se siente bien al escucharlas aun y cuando son a expensas suyas.

El silencio se apropia de la habitación y el tic tac del reloj le hace compañía.

—Entonces… —murmura Arthur perdiéndose en la inmensidad de los ojos azules de Alfred. Este asiente lentamente.

—Entonces —repite Alfred—, ¿qué quieres de desayunar? —pregunta.

Y aquella oración parece acomodarse tan bien, que ambos sueltan una carcajada.


End file.
